Their Moments
by dear little buttercup
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around the pairing Hei/November 11


_Authors note: this is my first ever ff submission, largely written in the hope that it will inspire someone else to write Hei/November 11 stories._

Hate

As Hei watched the blood run from Carmine's small body he was filled with hate. It was that man with the icy eyes – he had done this to her. And he would pay. The next time Hei saw the man who had murdered Carmine he ran into the blond man with Kirihara. Hei was nearly overcome with the strong urge to grab "Jack Simon's" face and run a strong electrical current through him until well after he was dead.

Dark and Light

Of the two of them, Hei was dark. His clothes were almost always black. His hair was black, his eye the color of midnight. He rarely showed emotion. His personality was the result of having been trained to kill at sixteen, and working as an assassin since.

November 11 was light. He generally wore his signature white suit. His blonde hair and pale eyes reflected his manner of speech and he had a way of brightening up everyone's day, if only to pester them with "jokes".

Pretty

November sat silently watching Hei start in on his tenth serving of food. November admired the younger man's hair. His dark locks half covered his eyes in a mysterious, and endearing way. It looked like it would be incredibly soft to the touch, and November made note to test out this theory at a later time. Sitting there, November started to notice just how good looking Hei was. If there was just one word that perfectly described Hei's appearance, it was breathtaking. Possibly handsome, or stunning. He had a classic look to his appearance that would definitely fall under "handsome". Hei was… maybe gorgeous, or striking. Or just downright attractive, to the point where it was distracting, even annoying. That was it. Hei was _annoyingly_ attractive.

Happiness

The first time they kissed, the last thing Hei had expected to feel was happy. But he didn't think of the fact that this man had murdered Carmine, or that they were enemies, or that they were both men. He only thought of how… pleasant it all felt. Being pressed up against Jack, hands in his hair. As much as he wanted it to last they were gasping for air all too soon, and realization what they were doing hit them both simultaneously.

Beginning

Pulling away from the kiss, November knew that this was the start of something entirely new to him. Sure, he had kissed, dated, and slept with other men before, but this was different. It had never felt like this. Somehow knowing the danger of it- that they were enemies, infamous contractors, and they could both kill with just a touch- made it all the more exhilarating.

Insomnia

November 11 lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still in his usual white suit, with a cigarette between his teeth. He didn't feel much like sleeping, but wasn't sure what else to do. Had it been any other time he would have paid his new friend Li Shenshun a visit, as he had already gotten July to locate the Chinese man's apartment. However, the clock on his nightstand currently read 1:03 am, and November generally refrained from visiting anyone at this hour. At precisely 1:49 am, November got up, put on his jacket and left with nothing but a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

Regret

One regret November would have to say he had was that, since he had uncover who Hei truly was, he hadn't heard his laugh. Li had always been quick to smile, quick to laugh. However November wasn't sure he'd want to hear Li's laugh now anyways, as he would know it was a lie. He would give nearly anything to see Hei smile, and laugh.

Destroy

The nature of a contractor revolves around the ending of lives. Even before he gained his powers, he ended countless lives. Slowly and swiftly. Mercifully and ruthlessly. They were all dead at his hand. His aptitude for destruction had never faltered until he met Jack Simon. The man strangely brought out a side that Hei didn't even know he had. His readiness to kill had faltered, if only for a moment. It wasn't a one-time thing either; Hei had noticed it happening more frequently the time e spent with Jack. Hei would never admit it, but it terrified him. If he could do it over, however, he would always choose to be with November.

Lock

Hei walked back to his apartment after a particularly exhausting mission. The first sign he noticed was that his curtain was slightly open. He never left open. When he got to the door it was unlocked. No one had a key to his apartment. As he opened the door, Hei readied himself to quickly, and quietly attack anyone who might be inside.

"You really think attacking me is a good idea? Things didn't go so well for you last time we fought."

Hei relaxed – if only slightly – when he saw the other contractor. He was glad not to have to kill anyone, but he wasn't sure he wanted November to know where he lived. As the blond contractor slowly walked toward him, Hei became more and more certain that he did not want November 11 to know where he lived.

Smile

When November11 first saw Li Shenshun's smile, he was struck by the sincerity and innocence of it. He wanted to find the flaws, the dark side in this young Chinese exchange student. He always found a way to get the things he wanted.

2 a.m.

While most of the city was dead at the hour, Hei was usually only getting back to his apartment around 2 in the morning. And he was usually greeted by a clever comment, directed at him from a tall blond ma at the other end of his small apartment. The comment was always followed by the sound of the few footsteps it tool for November to cross the room and pin Hei against the door. Generally this action ended with them each losing a few articles of clothing while heatedly making out, still against the door. Tonight however November stopped with Hei against the door, staring at him with a strange expression on his face. They stayed like this for several moments, November looking as if he was about to say something, until he noticed the blood under Hei's coat, and released the younger man.

Lost

Hei walked up to his apartment at 2:47 am. He pulled out his keys and opened the door on what was currently, to Hei's surprise, an empty apartment. Immediately Hei began to feel annoyed. He had been looking forward to having this time with his lover. November usually let him know if he was going to miss, and that left him with an ominous feeling that he did his best to ignore. He knew it was likely something had come up last minute. Still, a note would have been nice. As Hei lay down to sleep he thought of what he had been hearing about the bombings of embassies throughout the city. Hei refused to think that that had anything to do with November's lack of presence. As he drifted off to sleep, Hei was left with an uneasy feeling. He knew he would be lost if anything should happen to November.

Rain

Drops of water pounded down on the awning they both stood under. They stood some distance apart, each of them facing out from the building, looking at anything but each other. November pulled out a pack of cigarettes, as Hei shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"You weren't there last night."

"Keen observation." November commented, putting way the cigarette pack, and lighting up the one he had removed. "Something came up." Hei knew something significant had happened. He also knew better than to press a subject November didn't want to talk about. He picked up the umbrella next to him and opened it, before stepping out into the downpour.

Death

Death followed them everywhere. They witnessed it, inflicted it, and they would, inevitably experience it. Every time they parted could be the last time they saw each other. They would never act as if that were the case, and they would never mention it. But each of them knew it, and felt the tension whenever they had to leave each other's company. They felt overwhelmingly relieved when they managed to return to the other's company without fatal injury.


End file.
